Project: Denial
by SheepAreFluffy
Summary: [Highschool AU] Jaden and Chazz's teachers are fed up with the twos bitter rivalry. They decide to assign the two as partners to a project, both of them are unhappy but perhaps sometime could happen between the two and end their rivalry?


[[ Note: Since I haven't watched GX since… probably freshman year of highschool I'm just making this a domestic AU of sorts. Basic plot being that the teachers are tired of Chazz and Jaden constantly being in trouble for fighting with each other so they try to settle things their own way. I'm not sure how often I'll update this if I'll update it after this chapter. It all depends on the kind of reaction it gets I suppose. Enjoy reading it and please tell me how I can improve.]]

There had always been some rivalry between Chazz and Jaden. Although the brunette had tried to make peace with the other angry teen it was to no avail. They two continued to have petty arguments and often ended up storming away with bitter feelings. Of course considering the two had classes together they couldn't always avoid each other like they wanted.

Many of the teachers saw that the two didn't get along. It seemed to be more of a one sided bitterness on Chazz's part. Meetings were held for the staff weekly and the teachers who did have Jaden and Chazz as students decided something needed to be done about the two so they considered many options. Deciding that a direct confrontation would probably result in nothing but each party blaming the other they chose to opt for putting the two as partners in projects. Well for the classes that had projects anyways.

They two shared three total classes together. They didn't share English together like they had in previous years but they did share Math, History, and an art class. Considering only two of those classes assigned projects they had to figure out which class would be best for them to be partnered in first. Art, the teachers felt, would be a nightmare for the both of them and only result in nothing being done so the history teacher took it upon himself to assign the two as partners for studying a country and making their own loosely based off of weather patterns, animals that lived there, terrain, and culture.

As you can imagine neither of them were too happy to find out they were partners. While Jaden just kind of sulked and was kinda bummed that he wasn't partnered with Syrus or even Alexis he didn't have a such a volatile reaction as Chazz. The much angrier of the two teens stood up and claimed that the two being partnered together was outrageous!

"How can you partner me with that… absolute idiot! I refuse to work with him. I won't do any of this project so long as I'm partnered with him." He crossed his arms in a defensive stance. This elicited a sigh from the brunette, which in turn caused a deathly glare from Chazz.

However despite the twos bitter display of animosity the teacher didn't budge at all. He cleared his through before he spoke up. "Alright, That's fine. You don't have to work on the project, but the both of you will earn zeroes if you don't work on this project. You also must work on it together and trust me, I can tell when one party is doing the work and the other party is not. So Chazz don't even think of trying to do the entire thing yourself. Same thing goes for you Jaden. I realize the two of you don't get along but if you want to earn a full grade on this project you will work on this project. May I also remind you that this project is half of your final. If you fail this, you may not be able to recover. So please think things over carefully. "

"As for everyone else, please get together with your assigned partner and discuss what area of the world you'd like to base your country off of. We'll head to the library shortly so you can find books on what region you're focusing on. One partner may also use a computer to find reliable sources for their research. Be mindful that whilst Wikipedia is not considered a good source to teachers you may always look at the footnotes and gather your information from the sources listed there. Alright group up and begin your discussion now!" He wandered back to his desk, sitting in his chair the moved back a few feet when he flopped in it and took a long drink out of his coffee mug, his eyes staring at the two boys who were still firing angry glares at each other.

Jaden wasn't sure what to make of this. He didn't want to work with Chazz but he knew he had no choice but too. While the raven headed boy might be able to pass still without doing the project, Jaden couldn't afford to fail it. His grade was already weary at best so he really hoped he could somehow work things out with Chazz. In all honesty he couldn't remember why the two had become so bitter to each other in the first place. Either way he broke his gaze to pull out his notebook and scribble down a few ideas he had for regions that he thought Chazz might agree with. He knew at this point that approaching the other would do no good and he'd have to wait for Chazz to come to him.

It didn't happen that day though, the two were writing in their notebooks ideas and even doing research and checking out books but not once did the two make eye contact. That isn't to say of course that they weren't looking at each other periodically.

Chazz had been considering talking to Jaden about the project but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not today at least, and not after he had just finished throwing a fit in his teachers direction. He needed to stand by what he said, even if only for a day. He wasn't completely unsympathetic towards Jaden though. He knew the other needed this grade and by now he had matured to the point that though his instinct was to scrunch his nose at the others presence, he could bring himself to be on neutral terms with the other.

If this had been freshman year things would have been completely different. The two would have been in each other's faces and yelling at the top of their lungs. Most likely the fight would have gotten physical resulting in detention for a few days. This wasn't freshman year however and it was Senior year so the two had some time to grow and mature. Jaden's hair was longer and he hadn't gained much height. Chazz however had gained a few inches and he wasn't on the scrawny side. He wasn't bolstered with muscle but he had a fair stature to him. His hair was in about the same style as it had been three years earlier. So their looks had changed and they had grown up a bit, but their relationship to each other remained the same and at this point it was kind of a joke to people around them.

The bell finally rang and the two quickly hurried out of the library before their teacher could call them back. They went about their day ignoring each other the best they could. They headed home that night, ranting to their friends about how ridiculous it was the teacher had partnered them together and how it was obviously planned. The next day they'd be on better terms hopefully. They really needed to work on the project since most of the other groups had already begun working on an outline for their projects. A few non-hostile glances were shared in the hallways and honestly Jaden couldn't lie to himself… Chazz had grown to be pretty attractive during his time at the high school and it made Jaden frustrated. He obviously had some attraction to Chazz, even if his personality was pretty brash. At this point though Jaden was beginning to think it was a part of what he liked about Chazz. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind though as he stepped into his first period class. Which was one Jaden was glad they didn't share.

[[There you go. That's the first chapter of this. I wrote it in a pretty small time frame so it's probably pretty bland but tell me what you guys think. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks anyways 3]]


End file.
